We were both young when I first saw you
by lunaluv22
Summary: This is cute songfic is about clark and drax, basickly drax meets clark at his parents ball and they fall in love. This is purely fan made and the charictors ooc.


We were both young when I first saw you

Songfic about drax and superman, warning there is slash. Disclaimer I don't own anything the song love story by Taylor swift belongs to her. And legion of superheroes belongs to kidsWB.

We were both young

when I first saw you

I closed my eyes

and the flashback

starts

I'm standing there

"Ow, I hate collage" drax muttered, rubbing his sore shoulders, he stopped hearing a firmilare laugh. He hid and looked out "Clark" he whispered, he as Clark looked his way. Did you notice I'm standing here? Do you even remember me, Clark? I mean we were both young when I first saw you, drax thought sliding down the wall. He hugged his books to his chest, shying and looking at the ceiling. I close my eyes and the flashback starts he thought, remembering when he and Clark first met at his father's ball.

On a balcony

in summer air

Drax stared out at the night sky, as he stood on a balcony in the summer air. He ran a hand through his ginger-brown hair, which he kept long enough to cover the back of his neck. He messed with his right bang which was long enough to reach his chin. His neon-pink eyes stared down at his slim gown, it was red on top and black on bodum. He looked at the ring on his slim finger, he'd painted his long claw like nails black. He was exited about the party his had never let him atend one of their parties before. He held his mother's locket in his hand. She had given it to him two years before when he was eight years old.

See the lights, see the

party, the ball gowns

I see you make your

way through the crowd

And say hello

Drax walked into his parent's ball room, he smiled and looked around. I love that I'm finally getting to see the lights, the party, and the ball gowns he thought. He turned and saw a young boy about a year older than him, drax felt his pale cheeks heat up. As he saw the boy make his way through the crowd, he stopped a few inches away from drax. He was about a head taller than drax, he could tell because was about 5/8 in heels. And he only came up to the boys chin, "hello, I'm Clark Kent" he introduced, "I'm drax zod" he said blushing shyly.

Little did I

know

Drax opened his eyes and turned, he saw Clark was gone he got up and hurried to his room. His room mate, brainy looked up as he came in "you ok?" He asked, "yea, I'm fine" drax said setting his back pack down, "you know I'm here if you wanna talk" brainy told him. Drax looked over at him, he smiled and sat on his bed. "Do you remember that boy I told you about?" He asked, brainy nodded, "well I saw him in the halls" drax told him. "Really?" Brainy asked, "yes, I wanted to talk to him, but I was nervous. I mean we were both kids, what if he doesn't remember me? I told him I loved him all those years ago little did I know."

That you were romeo you

were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "stay

away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the

staircase

Begging you, please don't

go

"That he was the romeo to my Juliet" drax told him, "I'm sorry, that your father kept you to apart" brainy told him. "Thanks" drax said laying on his bed, he closed his eyes and thought about the night he and Clark met.

"You're a really great dancer" Clark told him, drax blushed "Ahh!" He cried, as his father pulledhim away "stay away from, drax" he told cClarktossing drax on the stairs. Clark looked at drax "I'm sorry" he mouthed, "Clark stop, I'm begging you, please don't go" drax said crying.

And I said

"Drax, you are a prince, you can do better than that pesent" his father said. "But I love him!" Drax cried, "drax you are never to see that boy again" zod ordered. "You, you I hate you!" Drax cried running upstairs to his room and slamming the door. And threw himself on the bed crying "drax" his mother said softly coming in. He just sobbed into his pillow, she walked in and sat on the bed. "Drax, sweety I know it hurts now, but you'll find someone better" she said. He ignored her, she tussled his hair and walked out. Drax looked up hearing a noise, he turned and saw some one was throwing pebbles at his window. He wiped his eyes and walked over to it, he looked out and saw Clark.

Romeo, take me somewhere

we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left

to do is run

you'll be the prince and I'll

be the princess

it's a love story

Baby just say...

Drax pushed open the window, "oh, Clark, please take me somewhere we can be alone" he whispered. "I will wait till everyone's asleep, then sneak out" Clark whispered. Drax nodded "I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run" he called quietly as Clark snuck off. Drax couldn't help, but smile "this'll be so magical, Clark, you'll be the prince. And I'll be the princess" drax whispered twirling. "It's a love story, baby just say..." drax stopped hearing someone.

Yes

Drax listened as the foot steps approached, holding his breath as they past his door and away. Drax let out a shy of relief and went to his closet, he changed out of his gown. And into a pair of black jeans, red T-shirt, and black motorcycle boots with inch high red heels. He then went over to his mirror and looked over his lip glosses. Then chose the apple flavored one hope he likes it drax thought making sure it was even. Then he straitened his clothes and brushed them off. "Hm in front or behind the ear?" He muttered fiddling with his right bang "infrount" he finally decided. He checked his pointed white teeth to make sure he hadn't smeared any lip gloss on them.

So, I sneak out to the

garden to see you

we keep quiet cause

we're dead if they

knew

so close your eyes

Drax made sure everyone was asleep before he snuck out to the garden to see, Clark. Clark waved him over "keep quiet" he whispered holding drax close. Drax nodded hugging him "we're dead if they know" he whispered. Drax I have something for you, so close your eyes" Clark whispered in his ear. Drax did, Clark took a deep breath and kissed him, drax was shocked. But kissed back "I love you, drax" Clark whispered, drax stared up at him. "I love you, too, Clark" he whispered, they hugged each other close. Pretending like they were the only ones in the world.

Escape this

town for a little

while

Drax shied "I wish we could escape this town for little awhile" he whispered. "Maybe we can, do your parents do bed checks?" Clark asked, "no" drax whispered "then let's have a little fun" Clark whispered in his ear. Drax nodded, Clark took his hand and pulled drax out of the garden. "Wow this is so cool" drax said staring around the fair, "I thought you'd like it" Clark said. "My muther and father never let me go to places like this" drax said. "So then you've never had cotton candy before" Clark guessed offering him some. Drax popped a piece in his mouth "ah! It disappearedd" he said in suprize "yea, it does that"Clarkk said laughing.

Oh oh

cause you were romeo, I

was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said, "stay

away from Juliet"

But you were my everything to

me

I was begging you, please

don't go

Drax couldn't help, but laugh "come with me" Clark said, pulling drax to the fares wheel. They got on "if you're scared just hang onto me" Clark told him. "Will do, but you can hang on to me if you get scared" drax said. "You think I will?" Clark asked, "well all you have to do is ask my friends and they'll tell you. That I'm more of a scarlet letter than a scardy cat" drax told him. "Well I believe that because scarlet is so your color" Clark said kissing him. They were having a great time, but when they reached the bodum someone yanked drax out. "Daddy!" He cried, zod glared "I told you to stay away, from, drax" he growled. "No, daddy he's everything to me" drax nearly cried. "I'm sorry it won't happen again" Clark said, "no, please, Clark don't go" drax begged.

And I said

Zod dragged, drax back to their mandson "you'll never see him again" he promised. "No, daddy that's not fair!" Drax cried, "life's not fair, kid" zod said, throwing him into his room. And locking the door, drax pounded on the door. He turned to the window, he rushed over and saw they were triple locked. With bars on it "Stupid dad! I hate him!" Drax cried, he sat on the bed crying softly. "I want to be with, Clark" he whispered whipping his tears away. He pulled out the pictures he and Clark took in a photo both. He tore off the last picture and opened his locket. He put the picture beside the one of him and his mother, he smiled at the pictures. "I wish I could've had more time with him" he whispered.

Romeo, take me somewhere

we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left

to do is run

you'll be the prince and I'll

be the princess

it's a love story

baby, just say..

Drax was brought out of his thoughts, by brainy's phone going off, drax sat up. As brainy answered "hey Garth" brainy said, drax smiled at leastt he manged toconvincece his muther to let him date the boy he loved thought drax. He looked down at his locket he opened it and smiled at the pictures. The one on the left showed a five year old drax with his mother. And the one on the right showed Clark with his arms around drax holding him close. Drax smiled tearfully at the photos crying.

Yes

Brainy hung up the phone "hey, drax how about we go get some smoothies?" Brainy asked, "sure" drax said closing his locket. And letting it hang around his neck. He pulled on his black leather jacket, completing his Gothic motorcycle outfit, he and brainy walked out. "Here your lips look a little dry" brainy said handing him a tube of lip gloss. "Thanks" drax said applying it, apple just like the lip gloss I wore when Clark and I first kissed he thought. As they walked into the smoothy shop "hey guys" Garth greeted sliding his arm around brainy's waist. "Hey, drax we'll get the smoothies you sit" brainy told him. Drax nodded and sat down "he's so lucky" drax whispered. "Excuse me is this seat taken?" Drax turned "Clark" he gasped.

Romeo, save me

They try to tell me how I feel

This love is difficult, but it's

real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it

out of this mess

it's a love story

Baby, just say..

"Hey, drax" Clark said sitting down, drax hugged him "Clark, please save me" he whispered. "My parents are trying to tell me how I feel, this love is difficult. But it's real" drax said, Clark kissed him and smiled "mm apple my favorite" he said. "And don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story after all" Clark told him, drax smiled. "Kay, so is apple really your favorite?" Drax asked, "yes, especially with your natural flavor" he said. "Well then have some more" he told him kissing Clark again.

Yes

oh oh

Garth and brainy brought the smoothies over handing them to the two. "You planed this didn't you?" Drax asked, "hey I can't take all the credit I had help" brainy said motioning to his boyfriend. "hey I figured if you guys loved each other like we do. We could double date" Garth told them, "I think that sounds fun" Clark said. "Any time esept Sunday daddy likes to come up and check and visit" drax said. "So I shouldn't let him know I'm on Campos, don't want to risk you getting transferred" he said. Drax smiled and kissed him, brainy kissed Garth. The four talked and laughed, afterwords Garth took brainy to his room and Clark took drax to his.

I got tired of

waiting

Drax and Clark lay on clark's bed "I can't believe this is real" drax told him. "It is" Clark assured him "it's 6 years I'd gotten so tired of waiting" drax said. "I know and I'm sorry, but you're father nearly broke your arm when he pulled you out of the car. I was scared the next time he'd actuallyy do it"Clark told him, draxsnuggledd up to him. "You're so sweet which is why I can't stop falling in love with you" drax told him. "You're the sweet one and I can't stop falling in love with you either" Clark told him. They curled up together enjoying beging in the others embrace. And kissed one more time before going to sleep.

Wondering if you were

ever coming around

my faith in you is

fading

when I met you on the

outskirts of town

Drax sat in his room he was depressed, but it was Sunday night, drax was always depressed after his dad's visits. He stared out the window wondering if Clark was ever going to come around that night. Drax looked at his phone as he gotta text. He saw it was from Clark he ran to meet him, I love him, but I can't but notice. My faith in him is fading more and more, drax thought as he met Clark on the outskirts of town. Drax hugged tightly wishing he'd never let go of him, as they stood there hugging.

And I said

"Drax it's ok I'm here" Clark told him "I know, Clark, but I can't help it" drax said. "You and your father had an argument" Clark guessed, drax nodded "I think he suspects something. Clark I'm scared" drax said. "It'll be ok, drax just don't think about that" Clark told him. Drax nodded and lay his chest shying deeply, Clark wrapped his arms around him protectively. I wish I could spend the rest of my life in his strong arms. Drax thought shying, Clark kissed the top of his head "if you have something you need to say, say it. I'll listen no matter what" Clark told him, drax looked up at him tears falling silently.

Romeo, save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you, but you

never come

Is this in my head

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and

pulled out a ring

and said

"Clark, please save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you. But you never come is this in my head? I don't know what to think" drax told him crying. Clark wiped away his tears, then knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. "I know how you've been feeling so I'm making it to where you'll never feel lonely again" Clark promise, smiling up at a shocked, drax.

Marry me, Juliet you'll

never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I

really know

I talked to your dad

Go pick out a white dress

it's a love story

Baby, just say..

"Marry me, drax and you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know. And don't worry I talked to your dad and he's ok with it, so go pick out a white dress" Clark said sliding the ring on his finger. Drax pulled clak up and kissed him. "I love you, so much" he whispered, Clark hugged him "this is a dream come true" he told him. "More than you'll ever know" drax told himnhugging him close.

Yes

oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

Clark stood at the alter in a dark blue tux and red dress shirt, he smiled as his bride came down the ile. His father walking him down, drax wore a beautiful white dress with matching elbow length gloves. He held a boca of red and black rose, he stood next to Clark. The minister spoke "do you Clark Kent take drax zod to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked, "I do" Clark said slidingthe ring on drax's finger."And do you drax zod take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked, "I do" drax said, "then I now prenonce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Clark lifted, drax's vail and kissed him.

'caue we

were both

young when I

first saw you

"Drax you ready to go?" Clark asked "one sec I have to throw the boka" drax told him. "Got it" Clark said, "everyone ready?" Drax called, "ready" they all called, drax turned around and threw it over his shoulder. He turned and saw brainy had caught it they smiled at each other. Before drax was pulled away, by his new husband. Drax turned to him "I was afraid you wouldn't remember me cause we were both young when I first saw you" drax said. "I could never forget such a cute face" Clark told him kissing him passionately. Drax kissed back wrapping his arms around clark's neck.


End file.
